In love? or confused?
by love345
Summary: Benny has fallen head over heels for Juliet but he knows she loves his best friend, Benny is not sure what to do soo tells a friend but what happens when this person spread the word and a certain someone found out?
1. Just a dream

**hi**,** this is my first story and i would like 2 start off by saying i love alot of your stories, especially stories by jbabe16 and TPATFan16 i love your stories a lot an i hope you will enjoy mine!**

**Here is the first chapter enjoy *kiss kiss***

Chapter 1: Just a dream!

**Benny pov: **_I was just walking around the now joined two gardens with the most wondeful girl i had ever met,She was smart funny and had a very attractive body and i think i was in love with her, the problem was i couldn't see her face but she seemed to have touched my heart somehow, But then she started to show me her face and i couldn't belive who it was. IT WAS JULIET!_

_Why was this happening? There was no way i could love juliet she's with someone else and by someone i mean Gnomeo! he's my best friend i can't betray him but this feeling for juliet was so strong. I really thought this was real she looked soo beautiful, She was wearing a hot pink coulerd dress and her hair was more of a lighted brown, she was perfect._

_''Oh benny'' she said ''i think i'm in love with you'' wait. did she actually say that or did i imagine it? it souned real, i better say something, ''i... uh...'' that's all i could say i was starting to panick, i have to tell her. ''What about Gnomeo?'' that's a good question and i hope the answer will explain. ''i did love Gnomeo but let's face it i don't think our relationship would have lasted long do u?'' I can't belive what she was saying! she loves me! ME! i feel bad for Gnomeo but in time i think he will exept us. ''i love u too Juliet'' And i leaned in to kiss her._

''AHHHH!'' i fell out bed and hit my head on the floor. ''Ow that really hurt'' i got up and lay down on the bed, And then i hit me, My dream! that dream was so weird and i can't belive i would have a dream like that, unless... no! no way would i love juliet it was just a dream and i went back to sleep.

**Juliet pov: **I woke to a wondeful day and sleeping next to a very handsome Gnome a.k.a my Boyfriend who was still sound asleep so i decided to go for a little walk by myself to get my head clear and refreshed. i walked into the red/blue garden that now had been joined together i went to say good morning to my dad and lady Blueberry.

''Good Morning dad'' and gave him a peck on the cheek

''Morning Juliet'' he said and hugged me

''Morning dear'' said Lady blueberry and smiled

''Morning Lady Blueberry'' and greeted her with a smile

''where's Gnomeo?'' she asked

''oh he's still asleep'' i laughed and then a strong pair of arms twirled me around and i was face to face with the guy i loved.

''Not anymore i'm not'' he said and kissed me in front of our parents

''ahem'' the both said and we parted and blushed, are were as red as roses.

''well, we will leave u too to it, see you later'' said Lady B and the both walked off, leaving me and Gnomeo alone.

''You wanna go for a walk with me?'' i asked him with my puppy eyes.

''I would love to'' he said and we walked around our garden looking at all the red and blue Gnomes getting along with one another. Ever since the feud ended thanks to us we saw how much difference we had made to both gardends and it was great seeing no fights or arguements going around the place.

As Gnomeo and I were talking, we saw Benny and decided to go over and say hi, I wasn't a very good judge but Benny looked a little down in my point of view and i wanted to know what was wrong so i could help.

''Hey Benny how's it going?'' Gnomeo asked and high fiving him.

''I'm ok thanks'' he replied, i could tell he was sad but he put on a fake smile .

''Are u ok Benny? u seemed a little upset earlier'' i asked, waiting for a reply

**Benny pov:** ''I can assure you Juliet i'm fine'' i said putting on a fake smile, but she knew i was faking cause she was so smart. And so funny,preety and her body was... i really got stop that! it was just a dream i don't love her!

''Well if you need anything let us know'' she said with a smile.

''See u later Benny'' Gnomeo said and they walked off but Juliet turned around and gave me smile. Her smile was her best feature, i loved it and i love her. Wait? did i just say that? Oh My God! I'M IN LOVE! WITH JULIET REDBRICK. i thought it was only a dream but now i realise my dream was telling me something, it was saying i should follow my heart and tell her... wait. i can't do that what would she say? what would Gnomeo say? it would crush him and i could damage our friendship soo badly and i can't do that. But if i don't tell her i will regret it!

I need to tell someone my feelings and i think i know who, so i headed off to visit a friend i have known for years and i think she cn help with this situation. i need guidence and someone to talk to about my feelings for a beautiful girl i call my love?

**Well that's the first Chapter and i hope u like you like it, Chapter 2 Coming soon and i hope it will be done sooner or later! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! *KISS KISS***

Chapter 2: A friend in can trust?

**benny pov: **As I walked to my friends place I was thinking what would it be like if I was with Juliet and wondering if this is the right thing to do, it would be great to be with the girl of my dreams but I knew for a fact she didn't feel the same way about me, she loved Gnomeo but I hope this is worth a try.

I knocked on the door and my good friend Erika came out. Erika had been my friend for such a long time, we also have a little bit if history but that was ages ago. Erika was a blue gnome with long blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes, I still found her very attractive but I loved someone who was more hotter than her. No offence.

"Hi Benny" she greeted nicely with a smile

"Hi Erika how's it going?" I asked giving her a hug

"Not too bad I've been keeping busy like anybody else in this garden, so what can I do for you?"she asked,all I had to do was tell her and she would give me a straight honest answer.

"Well..." I started but she cut me off

"Wait! Don't tell me let me guess, you've got a problem you can't solve?" Wow it's like she can read my mind.

"OMG! you read me like an open book, how do you that?"

"I know you too well Benz, but not well enough to know what the problem is so you tell me." She said.

"Ok," I started "well I've been having weird dreams about Juliet and I think this is weird but I think I'm in love with her, what should I do?" As I asked her she had gone into shock which kinda made me feel awkward.

"Well uhh..." She started "have you told her about your feelings?"

I really was hoping she was joking. "no of course not , I don't know if you have noticed but the girl I love is dating my best friend and that would affect a lot of things."

"Well... what I think you should do is keep it to yourself before you hurt anybody else"

"But what about My feelings for her?"

Maybe you should try and get over her cause I know for a fact she won't go out with you"

"Wait! what's that supposed to mean?" I was starting to get slightly angry with her.

"Oh I meant she's with someone else..." but I cut her off.

"No I know what you meant, you think I can't get a girl like Juliet,but I'm gonna prove you wrong,I'm gonna confess my love for her no matter who is against the idea."

I stormed out of the shed and the I started regretting shouting at Erika like that, she's been a good friend to me over the past few years and I didn't want my feelings coming between our friendship, but I was right about one thing, I was going to confess my love for Juliet, so I set off to find her, she was probably with Gnomeo somewhere, as I walked I was wondering what Erika was thinking about all this.

**Erika pov:** I can't believe It,Benny in love with Juliet, no way! I don't blame him she is kind and pretty and all that but I should be with Benny I just haven't had the guts to ask him out for Benny to have a go at me like that, that was just uncalled for, he was gonna regret yelling at me when he came to me for help and for also falling for Juliet.

I just need a plan for revenge and I think I know what to do, but I'm gonna need some help for this type of plan. It's gonna require a lot of belief fir this plan to work I know for a fact that anybody in this garden would believe anything cause it is so gullible also because most of the rumours always sound funny or dramatic.

The point is that all I need to do is get this plan on the road an hope it will lead to the right destination.

**well that's chapter 2, sorry I've been very busy recently, I've git exams coming up so it's been boring. Chapter 3 coming soon and that is gonna b a shocker for u all please review *kiss kiss***


	2. A friend i can trust?

Chapter 2: A friend in can trust?

**benny pov: **As I walked to my friends place I was thinking what would it be like if I was with Juliet and wondering if this is the right thing to do, it would be great to be with the girl of my dreams but I knew for a fact she didn't feel the same way about me, she loved Gnomeo but I hope this is worth a try.

I knocked on the door and my good friend Erika came out. Erika had been my friend for such a long time, we also have a little bit if history but that was ages ago. Erika was a blue gnome with long blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes, I still found her very attractive but I loved someone who was more hotter than her. No offence.

"Hi Benny" she greeted nicely with a smile

"Hi Erika how's it going?" I asked giving her a hug

"Not too bad I've been keeping busy like anybody else in this garden, so what can I do for you?"she asked,all I had to do was tell her and she would give me a straight honest answer.

"Well..." I started but she cut me off

"Wait! Don't tell me let me guess, you've got a problem you can't solve?" Wow it's like she can read my mind.

"OMG! you read me like an open book, how do you that?"

"I know you too well Benz, but not well enough to know what the problem is so you tell me." She said.

"Ok," I started "well I've been having weird dreams about Juliet and I think this is weird but I think I'm in love with her, what should I do?" As I asked her she had gone into shock which kinda made me feel awkward.

"Well uhh..." She started "have you told her about your feelings?"

I really was hoping she was joking. "no of course not , I don't know if you have noticed but the girl I love is dating my best friend and that would affect a lot of things."

"Well... what I think you should do is keep it to yourself before you hurt anybody else"

"But what about My feelings for her?"

Maybe you should try and get over her cause I know for a fact she won't go out with you"

"Wait! what's that supposed to mean?" I was starting to get slightly angry with her.

"Oh I meant she's with someone else..." but I cut her off.

"No I know what you meant, you think I can't get a girl like Juliet,but I'm gonna prove you wrong,I'm gonna confess my love for her no matter who is against the idea."

I stormed out of the shed and the I started regretting shouting at Erika like that, she's been a good friend to me over the past few years and I didn't want my feelings coming between our friendship, but I was right about one thing, I was going to confess my love for Juliet, so I set off to find her, she was probably with Gnomeo somewhere, as I walked I was wondering what Erika was thinking about all this.

**Erika pov:** I can't believe It,Benny in love with Juliet, no way! I don't blame him she is kind and pretty and all that but I should be with Benny I just haven't had the guts to ask him out for Benny to have a go at me like that, that was just uncalled for, he was gonna regret yelling at me when he came to me for help and for also falling for Juliet.

I just need a plan for revenge and I think I know what to do, but I'm gonna need some help for this type of plan. It's gonna require a lot of belief fir this plan to work I know for a fact that anybody in this garden would believe anything cause it is so gullible also because most of the rumours always sound funny or dramatic.

The point is that all I need to do is get this plan on the road an hope it will lead to the right destination.

**well that's chapter 2, sorry I've been very busy recently, I've git exams coming up so it's been boring. Chapter 3 coming soon and that is gonna b a shocker for u all please review *kiss kiss***


	3. Rumor has it

**Chapter 3: Rumour has it.**

**Juliet pov: **as I was walking along side my love, I was thinking about our future, like if we got married or if we had our own children. My thoughts were disturbed when I heard gnomeo speak,

"You okay love?" He looked worried about me.

"ye I'm fine just thinking"

"About what?"

I didn't want to tell otherwise he might think we would be rushing into something big so I had to think of something fast.

"Uhhuhh... you know stuff and how much I love you" I grinned and he gave me a sweet tender kiss.

"I love you too," I think it's wonderful to someone like him, he was so brave,kind,funny and not to mention adorable.

"Well I have to get some chores done you gonna be okay?" I t think it's sweet of him to worry about me so much, it just shows his soft spot."

"Of course I'll be fine you don't have to worry all the time," I said to him and he walked over to help some gnomes or get his own chores done, while ok was alone with my thoughts I didn't notice someone come up behind me,

"Hi Juliet" it was Benny,at least I wasn't alone anymore,

"Hi Benny how are you today?"

"Not too bad,listen can I talk to you about something?"

I wouldn't have thought Benny come to me about something, I mean yes we were friends and he was my boyfriends cousin but we barely spoke, every time I tried to talk he would always go really shy but now he was being quite confident.

"Ummm sure what's wrong?" I asked him softly and waiting for his answer .

**Benny** **pov:**

I was about to tell Juliet my feelings but somehow I couldn't, it was like something was telling me this is a bad idea and I should just make something up to hide the truth of what I feel for this girl.

"Uhhh..." I couldn't think of anything thing at this moment , I had to think fast,

"Could you tell me of what you think we should plant by the fence, I'm stuck between roses or lillies, what do you think?

"Oh well in that case go with the lillies the match the shade colour of the fence" she said with her sweet tender voice.

"Of course! Wow you always know what's right," I said and I can see her slightly blushing.

"Well now that we've got that aside, would you like to go for a walk with me?" She asked, I didn't know what to say, I mean this could be my chance to tell her how I feel about her.

" I would love to" I said and we headed of for a stroll, as we were walking I kept wondering what gnomeo say about me walking with his girlfriend, speaking of gnomeo,where is he?

**Gnomeo pov:**

I was just minding my own business and getting my chores done so I can get back to Juliet when I saw a group of blue girls giggling at me, at first I just thought it was because they fancied me, I don't like to brag but I see myself as a hot guy, Juliet picked the right gnome, unfortunately for these girls I was taken.

"Hey gnomeo" they shouted and I thought I may as well go talk to them.

"Hello ladies, what r u laughing about?" I asked with suspicion.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" said the leader of the group, Kylie, she was about My age and I know she's a good friend but I don't really speak to her.

"No there is something come on" I demanded

"Well we have just received a bit of news that's all"

"What kind of news?"

"Oh something like someone fancies your girlfriend"

What?! Someone fancies my girl?! No chance, I mean yes a lot of boys would like her but she was taken and I need to do something.

"What?!Who?! When I get my hands on who fancies my women they will be sorry!"

"Even if it was Benny?"Kylie shouted out to me.

I froze in my place, Benny? In love? With Juliet? No way, it can't be true! He wouldn't do that I know him too well for that to b true.

"Benny?" I shouted to her "no way that can't be true!"

"Belive or not it's true honey" she said in her sassy voice.

I just rolled my eyes and walked off, as I was walking by I realised gnomes were giving me the same facial expressions as I was walking, some would give sorry or comforting looks, I think Kylie was right, Benny loves Juliet! The next time I see Benny I'm gonna smash his face with...wait what am I doing I can't do that, he's my best friend and I care for him dearly but he can't have my girl,I think I know who to talk to about this, I went over to my mum who was sitting by my father's grave, every time we past it a small tear would come from our eyes, I loved my farther so much, it was so sad for him to leave the world so soon.

"Mum, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can my dear what's wrong?" She asked showing sympathy in her eyes.

"Well Benny kinda likes Juliet and I don't know what to do"

"Benny likes Juliet?" She shrieked

"Try love her,a lot" I said slightly angry.

"Oh my goodness, well I don't know what to say" she said sadly

"Mum please I can't lose Juliet, I love her too much to let her go." That's when my mum had a idea, I looked in her eyes I I'm sure I could see excitement in them.

"How much do love Juliet" she asked

"With all my heart, I would die for her" I said quick as a flash

"Then give her this," she gave me this small blue box and in it was a silver ring with a diamond and little sapphire gems around it, I recognised this ring, this was my mum's engagement ring!

"Mum I can't take this, it's yours,"

"Not anymore, give it to Juliet if she says yes"

"Yes to what?"

"Your hand in marriage of course"

It was genius if I ask Juliet to Marry me I would spend the rest of my life with the girl I love and I hope she'll say yes and we will be a beautiful married couple, also Benny would probably get over her as well so this is full proof.

"Mum your a genius" I shrieked and hugged her ever so tightly

"I know now go and ask her, the sooner you ask, the sooner we can organise a wedding!"

Hang on I can't ask her yet" I said calming her down,

"Why not?"

"I want the proposal to be romantic and moving, also in front of everybody"

"Ok the any ideas on how to make It perfect?"She asked

I thought about it long and hard and that's when it hit me! I wrote a song about us, my plan is to perform the song for her and and then ask for hand.

"Mum can you do me a favour?" I asked my still listening mother.

"Of course I can, what is it?"

"Get everyone to the centre of the garden In 3 hours including Juliet, make sure she's in front of the crowd ok"

"Uhhh all right but what is your plan my dear?" She asked

"Oh you'll see" I said and walked off to practise my song and my question for my beautiful red princess.


	4. You'll be in my heart

**Chapter 4: You'll be in my heart **

**Benny pov: **As i walked alongside Juliet i was thinking what Erika said, should i tell Juliet how i feel about her but i think it could damage our friendship, not only ours but me and Gnomeo's too. But i can't hide it forever. can i?

"ummmm... Benny" She said

"Yes juliet?"

"i was just wondering... why were you always shy round me back then? didin't you like me? "

if only it was that easy to tell her, NO! i can't hide it anymore, i'm gonna tell her, its now or never.

"Juliet there's something i need to tell you but i don't know how you'll react" i said nervously

"what is it?, you can tell me anything you know" she said, i really hope she won't freak.

"Well the thing is..." that was when i was cut off

"Hey you two come over to the center of the garden, especially you juliet" Lady B shouts to us and winks at juliet, i don't know why but i was getting a bad feeling about this.

We walked over to the center and pretty much everybody showed up for this, an noone knew what was going on and i was tetermined to find out because i was about to tell juliet how feel about her and something like this interuptes it.

"Lady Blueberry, what on earth is going on?" i ask her

"don't worry Benny, you'll find out soon enough." she said smirking

At that moment Gnomeo came on the stage along with a band behind him and he did look a bit nervous about something but he looked like h was gonna peform, but why now? and what for?

"Hey everybody i'm Gnomeo and i want to dedicate this song to a very speciel someone in my life and i want you to listen carefully because i mean every word of it... so this for you... Juliet" he said

Before i could even think waht he was talking about he spoke again.

"I wrote this song during the feud and when i first met you juliet, u made the luckiest gnome in the world and i love"

I looked over at Juliet who already had tears in her eyes, which was weird cause he hadn't even sung anything yet

"This is song is called "you'll be in my heart"" He said and music began to play.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
_[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]_  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

As the song ended the whole garden applauded, myself included, but Juliet ran up to him and jumped into his arms which i wish were mine.

"Juliet i love you so much i would die for you a hundered times over and i want to spend the rest o my life with you and i hope you can find it in your heart to say yes" He got down on one Knee and held out a lttle box which reveled a beautiful ring, thats when i started to feel pain in my stomach.

"Juliet i love you... Will you marry me?" Juliet who as crying in joy jumped into his arms and i felt i had failed to win her over, which i had,

"OH GNOMEO...YES! YES OF COURSE I WILL!" she screamed and kissed him passinotaly.

Everybody gathered around the congratulating the soon to be newly weds, i had to keep it in, no matter how much it hurt, i was so close on telling juliet how i felt about her but now she's got a engagment ring on her finger and i regret not saying anything now but i have to play it cool for both our sakes.

**awwwww poor Benny :-( but on the bright side G+J getting married but wedding far off. keep reading. review please! love you all xxxx**


	5. The karaoke party (whoo hoo? or uhh oh?)

**sorry i'm lat but ive been soo busy with my exams but now i'm free! i would like to dedicate this to my new baby sisters! this chapter is for them! (see if you can guess their names, they'll show up)**

**chapter 5: the karaoke party! (whoo hoo? or uhh oh?)**

**Benny pov:** As everybody was celebrating the newly engaged couple all i could do was sulk, it was over i no longer have a chance with the girl that i love. it wasn't fair! i think i deserve someone in my life, why can't it be Juliet? even though i was sad. I was still happy for them, i mean Juliet deserves happiness, and Gnomeo made her happy so alls well that ends well. But not for me. As i was alone with my thoughts Erica came up to me, and i gotta say she looked sexy in the dress she was wearing. And her hair was stunning with curls and blonde highlights.

'hey Benny,can i talk to you?' she asked shyly.

'sure what's up?' i said

'well i just wanted to apoligise for what i said, about you not having a chance with juliet, it was not my place to say that'

i was shocked she was saying this, i'm the one who flipped at her, i'm the one who should apoligise and i hadn't had the decency to say that yet, of course i was only half listining, i was staring at her alot.

'No erica, i'm the one who should be sorry i shouldnt have flipped at you like that, besides you were right i have no chance with her, i mean she's engaded now' i said sadly

'i'm sorry Benny, i'm sure you'll meet someone else' she said

'i know, thanks Erica'

'My pleasure' she said happily

'and may just say, you look hot in that dress' i flirted

'oh why thank you Benny' she said with her cheeks going red

'Erica, can i ask you something?'

'Sure, what is it?' she asked

'why did you say i had no chance with Juliet, am i that bad' i asked, this was a question i wanted answered, she took a while answering as well

' Benny there's something i gotta tell you'

'what?'

'well the truth is...' before she could finish her sentence juliet was on the stage with a microphone in her hand.

'hey everybody! i'm juliet i want to sing one of my favorite songs and dedicate it to my new fiance!'

And as she was getting ready to sing the music of 'sweetie' by carly rae Jepsen was playing.

We were both heading different ways  
Both in a rush, trying to get away  
I ran into you, like a crash of thunder  
Out in the rain, waiting for the bus  
We started talking about different stuff  
And it's true, there's an eight world wonder  
And from now on

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day boy, i'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie, sweetie

I'm down to take any glass of wine  
I stay up late, and I struck your time  
When i'm with you, I feel a different hunger  
You held my head, and you didn't let go  
I'm gonna kiss you now, I though you should know

I know when it's true, there's an eighth world wonder  
And from now on

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day boy, i'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie

Anything you want boy, anything you need  
Anything you want boy, anything you need

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day boy, i'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you

Anything you want boy, I can make it happen  
We could fall in love, and I can be your sweetie  
Anytime a day boy, i'll be your distraction  
We can make it happen, I can be your sweetie, sweetie

You're not as lonely as you think you are  
I'm trying to tell you  
That all I wanna do, is be truth to you  
And give you satisfaction, sweetie, sweetie yeah

As the song ended, the whole Garden applauded and juliet ran straight into Gnomeo's arms, it made sick to my stomach! i'm always feeling jelousy when there together. it was bad enough when i could barley hang out with Gnomeo but now i was in love with his future wife!

As i was alone with my thoughts again Erica walked off to talk to her friends and at that moment Gnomeo came up to me.

'You all right mate?' he asked

'ye i'm fine. you?' i asked

'i'm wonderful' he said, almost shouting

' oh ye. congrats cous' i said with a our best friend hand shake

'thanks mate, i'm so happy she said yes'

'ye, so am i' i said, and regretting saying that!

'Benny will you do me a favour?' he asked

'sure what'

'well actually two favours' he said

'ok, name it'

'how would you feel on being my best man?'

I can't belive it! he's asking me to his best man! i was so honoured about it! also little he knows i love his fiance but i think i'll shut up about that.

'Gnomeo, i would love to be your best man, it would be my pleasure.'

'great thanks, i know i can rely on my cousin slash best friend' he says

'and whats the other favour?' i ask

'well you now its karaoke right?' he smirks, i have got a bad feeling about this...

'no no no no no, N O spells NO!' i state

'oh please one song, you,me,tybalt and paris, please?' he asked with the puppy eyes i rolled my eyes and nodded yes.

'ok fine' i said

'great' he says happily

'so whats the song?' i ask

'oh you'll know it when you hear it' he smirks, again the bad feeling.

we got up on the stage with everyody watching, i was really scared but i sucked it up for Gnomeo's sake. as he mad the announcment, 'last first kiss' by one direction came on, Gnomeo knew all us boys hated one direction but the girls seemed to dig them, especially Juliet! so i think that was the idea, even thought i hated 1D i knew the words to this song, i guess that's just luck. Before i knew it, i was singing.

Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh  
We've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know that when you smile  
Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Baby tell me what to change  
I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you  
What I wanted to tell you yeah  
Maybe I just gotta wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

Your last first kiss (x3)

Girl what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay if I were to say  
Your last first kiss

I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss  
I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss  
I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last  
Your last first kiss

Everybody applauded,and i was proud of myself, after another two hours of the party everybody was dancing, eating, drinking and i mean alot of drinking so it was all a fun night,i spent most of the night with the guys, including Gnomeo,

'hey Gnomeo shouldn't you be hanging out with your fiance, i mean you prposed to her her 2 hours ago and your hanging out with us' said paris

'HEY! leave the guy alone, he's got a reason to be with us, he's just realised he's gonna marry Juliet and hang out with us more before he is stuck in married life, also to my cousin,' tybalt says i thought that was mean, Juliet isn't that bad she's funny, kind, smart and bloody hot and... ive'e gotta stop that.

'i know guys cause i made a deal with juliet' he smirks

'what kind of deal?' i asked sipping my drink

'if i hang out with you guys now i'll give her the best night of her life' he says, i almost choked on my drink and felt even more sick.

'you ok Benny?' Shroom bounced

'Ye, i'm fine, Gnomeo why did you say that, that's tybalt's cousin your talking about' i said annoyied

'hey you asked mate'he said laughing, 'besides that may be tybalt's cousin but also my future wife don't forget' i was really getting annoyed that he kept saying that.

'speak of the devil'paris inturupts

before i knew it juliet was on the stage with some back up girls behind her.

'Hey everybody! this will be my last song for the evning but i'm sure i'm gonna sing on my wedding day' she says, no i', getting really think, and i don't think it's my drink.

i'm gonna be singing 'evrytime we touch' by cascada, but i also wanted my friends also bridesmaides to sing with me, give it up for Jessie and Gwen' **(h****int hint)** she says and the music came on.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is My Sky, They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

And with that, once again everybody applauded, at that moment i felt something boil inside me, it wasn't sadness, certainly wasn't jelousy, it was anger, anger towards Gnomeo, i wanted Juliet and i need to tell her how i feel, even if it kills if she doesn't accept my love, i'll make her.

**uhh oh, what will Benny do? what will gnomeo do? find out next time, i bet you know what my sisters r now called so yey if you know, if not, read again and find out. please review luv ya all xxxxx.**


	6. Love with my love

**New chapter. WARNING-This chapter is very romantic also sad for a certain someone, this chapter does have benny in it but only at the end, this Gnomeo's pov for now so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Love with my love xx**

**Gnomeo's pov:** As Juliet and i made back to our garden we were still very hyper after the engagment party but i wanted to make this day extra special for her, we headed straight into the bedroom and plomped on the bed still hyper, i haven't told juliet but all i want to do in life is settle down with and have as many kids as possible but i didin't want to rush into anything, i mean iv'e only propsoed to her today so i think we should take things slow but i think we both want to have a bit of fun if you know what i mean.

'wow what a day,' Juliet said still with a hyper voice.

'I know it was a wonderful, sooooo...' i said

'sooooo what?' she asked

'where's my thank you?' i smirked

'i gave you your thank in front of the garden'

'yes, but i want a very special thank you'

'well why didn't you say so?' she smirked

Before i could say another word we were kissing with passion, somehow she maneged to get on top of me and was giving me a suductive look. Then i got on top of her and she started slipping off the top half of my clothes and was admiring the top half of my body. I never really showed off my body but Juliet always seemed to be addicted to it, as she was admiring my body i maneged to slip off her top half of her clothes. And i had to say she has a very attractive body, i started kissing her neck and i can hear her moaning in pleasure.

'How did i manage to find someone like you?' she said between moans

'i know, your so lucky' i smirked

as i carried on kiss her top half she slipped off my bottom half, as i did hers, we were both officially naked, but as i was gonna go for it, she sat up and looked nervous.

'you ok love?' i asked with concern

'ye i'm fine, its just... this will be my first time you know?'

'oh i'm sorry, i forgot, if yo don't want to do this...' she cut me off

'no i want to, as long as i'm with you nothing will scare me.' she whispered

so without any doubt we went for it, we both we having pleasure from it and i knew for sure Juliet was the one for me, she would moan in pleasure and i would be doing the same. every now and again we stop and carry on. And somehow Juliet would get on top of me and make me look vunreble but it was still sexy in my opinion. after about an hour or two we stopped to catch our breath.

'wow your amazing' i said

'i know' she grinned

'Juliet, i hope you know how much i love you'

'i love you too, and i know nothing will break us apart, nothing' she smiled

as she was kissing my neck i was thinking about something that could damage our love,Benny, what if he does something to make us break p? i would protect Juliet with my life but i know he loves her, if he really was my friend he would let me have Juliet. Even though i know Benny wasn't much of a lover why did it have to be my girl, as i was about to make love to Juliet again, i was wondering what was benny doing at this point.

**Benny pov:** i couldn't belive what i was hearing, bcause some idiot of a drunk fell asleep on my bed, lady blueberry told me to sleep on Gnomeo and Juliet's couch, but as i was trying to sleep i could hear some sort of muffling coming from upstaires, and i walked up the staires i put my ear against the door, i could hear juliet moaning in pleasure. And i didin't want to think about what they were doing, suddenly i could feel a some sort of anger boil inside of me and this made me feel juliet was going to be mine, wether she liked it or not. But Gnomeo would be around her, he needed a distraction. I got it! tomorrow is Gnomeo and juliet's party and i could get Gnomeo away so i could seduce Juliet, this would sure to work. so i headed back to the sofa trying to sleep trying to ignore what was going on upstaires.

**awww, by the way it felt awkward writing this chapter but i hope you liked it, next chaptr gonna be a fun and bad so stick around, by the way my boyfriend said i should do a chapter like this so i think its cute and sad, next chapter coming soon *kiss kiss***


	7. Face to face

**Hello again! i'm back with a new chapter, this is where it gets good! i hope you enjoy, may include some violence, but anyway enjoy! please review after finishing reading *kiss kiss* hope u like! :)**

**Chapter 7:face to face**

**Gnomeo pov:** When i woke up this morning i felt extreamly Tired, but i didn't care cause i know what went down last night if you know what i'm saying, Juliet was fast asleep in my arms and i decided to suprise my new fiance with a breakfast in bed so i crept downstaires to find someone asleep on the couch, when i had a closer look i saw it was Benny! this is not good, what if he heard something from last night? what would he say? what am i going to say? thats when he started to wake up.

"oh hey cous" he said in his sleepy voice

"hey benny," i said trying to act casual

"did i mention you have a really comfy couch" i complimented

"thanks, i would like to know why your sleeping on it"

"oh ye, some idiot fell asleep on my bed and your mum told me to crash here if that's ok?"

"well too late now, you've already crashed here" i laughed

"ye true, well i got to go, i'll see you at the party." he said walking out the door

"benny wait" i shouted

"yes?"

"you didn't hear anything last night did you?" i said hoping he didn't hear me and jules

"apart from the noise at the party,no nothing" he said

"oh good" i sighed

"why?" he asked

"ummmm...no reason bye now" i pushed him outside and closed the door.

"who was that?" juliet asked coming down the staires

"oh no one important" i said acting casual

"oh ok" she said and kissed me

"now go back to bed" i ordered

"why?"

"because i was gonna surise you with breakfast in bed"

"awww your sweet, but you gave me a great night last night, i can't thank you enough" she flirted

"well if your up for another go then..."

"uhhhh no because we need to get ready for our party" she inturupterd

"but the party is in two hours and a half from now" i complained

"ye, but it takes a while to look good, wouldn't you say?" she asked as she gave a twirl

"no" i replied

"what?!" she asked

"because your already perfect" i flirted

"awwww thank you" she said

after about two hours, we still had another half hour before we had to be in the other garden, i was wearing a light ocean shirt with dark blue trousers and i had to say i looked good! But thats when juliet walked in, she was wearing a pink dress that looked sooo good on her, and her hair had lightend up a bi more, she was way more sexy than before, it was like she had fallen down from heaven** (had to put it there xx)** She gave a twirl and i'm sure my eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets. She looked stunning.

"so, how do i look" she asked

"not bad" i smirked

"not bad? is something wrong?"

"it's just i like you better with your clothes off" i flirted

"oi! you better not say that in front of my dad or he'll definatly bury you under the patio" she blushed

"well we better get going" i said taking her arm

"yes we had" she laughed

"have you decided who you want as your maid of houner?" i asked

"well of course i have i'm going to ask nanette tonight?"

"good choice"

"what about your best man?" she asked

"well i'm stuck between shroom or Tybalt" i replied

"Hang on! what about Benny?" she asked

now would be a good time to tell her that Benny that he likes her but i don't know how she feels about him but i guess she needs to be told.

"Jules ther's something i gotta tell you about Benny" i said slowly

"what is it?" she asked

"Benny'sinlovewithyou" i said so quickly, she didn't understand

"what?"

"i said Benny's in love with you" i said slowly

She just froze in her place and i could tell she looked shocked but i was wondering how she was on the inside of her head.

**Juliet's pov: ** Wow! i can't belive it! no wonder he was shy around me, how long has he liked me? why does he like me? and how is he coping with all this, even though benny is my friend i don't love like i love Gnomeo, i made my desicion on being with Gnomeo and not some crush is gonna stop me now!

"ummmmmm... have you said anything to him?"

"no, i don't know what to do, he's my cousin and best friend" he said sadly

"look, even though he likes me, it's not going to change the way i feel about you ok?" i said lovingly

"you promise?" he asked

"till the day i die" i said and kissed is sweet lips

"i hope that never hapens" he said and took my arm and headed to our actual engagment party

**Benny Pov: **Ok now was a good time to tell Juliet how i feel about her, even though she might hate me aftewards, everybody in the garden were preparing for Gnomeo and Julitet's arrival and we were all getting super exited, well everybody exept me.

"Benny, is everything is position?" Lady B asked walking towards me

"yes aunt, once they come in it will be a great day for us all"

"oh i can't tell you how proud i am of Gnomeo, Juliet is absolutaly perfect for him" she squeeled

"ye pefect" i said acting pleased

"here they come!" Nanette shouted by the red gate

"ok everybody in positions" lord Redbrick shouted

we all hid in our positions and waited for them to open the door, we all saw them come in and and jumped out of our places.

"SUPRISE!" we all shouted and we could tell the had a shock we all went over and to say hi and congrats again and got the party started. After about an hour we were all dancing, eating,drinking even singing and i was just minding my own buissness when Gnomeo walked towards me.

"hey Buddy" i said happily

"Hey Benny" he said with a smile

"great party right?"

"ye it's great"

"i know we all worked hard on it and i was..." but he cut me off

"i know you like Juliet" he said unhappliy

i just froze in my place, what do i do? do i tell him the truth or do i pretend i don't?

"uhhh... what?" i said

"Benny, don't lie to me just tell me the truth," he said sadly

"ok ok i do, i'm sorry man" i said sadly

"why benny"

"the same way you love her, she's smart, funny, attractive"

"True but she's my girl so hand off ok?" he said softly but i could hear a bit of anger in his tone

"she's a woman not a dog, she can be with anybody she wants." i said angrily

"ye, and she chooses to be with me, so back off Benny or you will be sorry" he threatend and walked away.

I have never sen that side of Gnomeo Before, i mean ye he would get angry sometimes but never to me. But it made me angry at this point, i looked around and saw Juliet talking to her dad, But what really supised me was she was wearing the same outfit in my dream and her hair was the same too, Maybe this was my chance to tell her, i looked back at Gnomeo who was talkng with Paris and Shroom and i took my chance and over to Juliet,

"Hey Juliet,can i talk to you?" i said shyly

"ummm... sure" she smiled

i took her behind the pedestale and was ready to tell her how i feel about her.

"Juliet there's something i need to tell you..."i started

"i already know" she inturupted

"you...you know" i asked

"yes, Gnomeo told me"

"oh... well uhhh... i guess that's it"

"look benny,"she started"i'm extremly flattered but i'm in love with someone else, i love Gnomeo and i want to spend the rest of my life with him" said sadly and walked away, i couldn't let her go that easy.

"But he's not the right guy for you" i said

"i doubt that" she said

"he doesn't deserve you, you belong with me"

"look Benny you've obviasly got some attachment to me but i'm telling you now, GET OVER ME!" she said annoyed, and at this point i just lost it! i leaned in and kissed her right on the lips, she pulls away and slaps me right across the face and then i maneged to get her to the ground and started touching her, unfortunatly she let out a scream and the last person i wanted to see shows up.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF HER" Gnomeo shouted and tackled me off her, next thing i know we are both fighting over a girl, Juliet was crying into he father's arms and everybody was watching me and Gnomeo fight,

"I gave you a chance Benny, and you ruined it!" he said between punches

"you don't deserve her, you never did!" i shouted, we went on fighting for another 10 minuets, no one dared to come any closer, that was until Lady B showed up.

"BOYS ENOUGH!" she screamed

we both let go of eachother and wiped the blood off our faces and saw the look of dissapointment on her face.

"Gnomeo, you know better fighting isin't going to solve the problem," she started

"I know, i'm sorry" he said sadly but i'm sure he wasen't saying it to me

"and you!" she said with anger,"we all knew about this, but we didn't say anything because we didn't want to upset you, but what you have done has brought shame to both gardens"

i looked around and everybody had angry looks, exept for juliet who clinging close to her father, i really have screwed up now.

"what do you think i should do?" i asked sadly

"i suggest you go away for a while and get your head straight, if you can let this obsession go, come to the wedding, if not don't come back at all," she said sadly regretting it.

"i undestand" said with a little tear in my eye

Then i walked off from the crowd who still gave me angry looks, but i ignored it and went back to my place. i felt so stupid! i know i love Juliet but i never thought i would go this far, let alone fight my own cousin! i just felt so alone and i thought getting a girl would make me feel better, sadly that girl is Juliet, she loves someone else and i wasen't sure how to feel at this point, whaich led me to a question i can't answer, Am i in love? or am i confused?


	8. A good idea?

**hey ya'll here's another chapter for ya, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Good idea?**

**Juliet pov:** I was in complete shock! i was lying down on my bed thinking what just happend and i swear i wanted to just scream for the rest of my life, i know Benny liked me but i never thought he would do that to me, i mean i was flatterd but i loved Gnomeo with all my heart, if i didn't, why would i say yes to marry him, I just can't understand why Benny can't accept that, If only he never liked me i wouldn't have a problem right now, and every 5 minuets somebody would come in and check if i was ok, i was so scared but mostly about Gnomeo, he got beaten pretty badly by Benny so i was very concerned about him. just i was alone with my thoughts lady Blueberry came in to check on me.

"how are you feeling dear?" she asked softly

"scared,confused and worried" i said still shaking

"don't worry, he can't hurt anymore" she said

"i know, but i never wanted this to happen" i said sadly

"neither did i"

"so why did it happen?"

"i don't know dear, but all i know is your safe now"

"i know,thanks lady B" i smiled

"it's ok i think there's someone who wants to see you"

before i could even ask who it was, the love of my life walked in holding cold meat by his eye to prevent any further injury, he looked more sad than angry, he must have calmed down a lot since the fight between him and his cousin.

"Hey babe you feeling ok?" he asked

"i could ask you the same question" i smiled

"i'm ok, i think"

"i'll leave you both alone" lady b said and left the room

"i hate what just happend, i'm so sorry" i cried

"no it's not your fault, i should have kept an eye on him" he said sadly

"you must be heartbroken" i said

"ye, i can't belive he would do a thing like this"

"neither can i" i started "so what do we do now?"

"what do you mean?" he asked

"well you never know he could do this again we need him to get over me"

"how do we do that? i asked you to marry me, i thought that would stop him"

"well the wedding is in 3 months from now he could do something in that time" i said worried

"maybe it doesn't have to be" he smirked

"what?"

"let's move the wedding to next week"

"ummmmm... are you sure that's a good idea?"

"of course it it!" he said

"what about the reception?"

"'ll take care of it"

"what about the dress?, the bridesmaids,the cake the food, the music the outfits the..." Gnomeo cut me off by kissing me

"ill take care of it" he smiled

"in that case... I'M GETTING MARRIED IN A WEEK!" i shrieked

"and i'll be the luckiest man alive" he smiled

"don't you mean gnome?" i smirked

"what?"he asked

"the luckiest Gnome alive"

"i don't care what i am, all i know is i'm lucky i'm marrying you"

"so am i"

with that we headed out to tell everyone we've moved the wedding next week, and evryone went of and already started to prepare for it the only thing i noticed was everyone had sad looks on their faces and i know why, it's because Benny had just dissepered and no one had seen him since... well that, and a lot of people were getting very concerned, me included, even though what he did was horrible, he was still family, the sad thing was Gnomeo would not admit he missed him, i know he's very angry with him but i know deep down he missed him as much as anybody else in this garden, Gnomeo and Benny were more then cousins or best friends, they were like brothers.

**awwwwwww sad, don't worry it will all turn out fine in the end, well.. i hope =) please review luv ya *kiss kiss***


	9. How did I fall in love with you?

**ok here's the long awaited chapter, soo enjoy! Xxx**

**chapter 9: How did I fall in love with you?**

**Benny pov:**

I had no idea what just happened, one moment I'm talking to my friends and the next I'm thrown out of my own home, I knew I deserved it but It still didn't change the fact I was still in love with her, I never meant to hurt her but I just couldn't help myself, I mean I love her so much I even fought my own cousin! That was twice as worse, I've never been in a fight all my life, let alone with my cousin, I saw gnomeo as more as a brother but I was soo confused with everything that was going on! I had nowhere else to go, except for one place.

Erica heard about what happens and offered a room for me to stay at her place and I was very grateful for her kindness and at this moment i Needed a place to stay until everything died down back at home, I didn't know what to think, I mean Juliet is just perfect for me but I know she doesn't feel the same way as I do I just needed to get my head straight but it was really hard to forget about it. As I was alone with my thoughts, I never noticed Erica come in wearing a very short night dress with her back turned against me, I was traumatised by her beauty,literary I was hypnotized by her, she looked absolutely gorgeous! As I was thinking about her a song came on the radio and I never noticed I was singing along to the lyrics

Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone

Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight

_[chorus:]_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

_[chorus:]_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

_[Bridge:]_  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life

_[chorus:]_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

What can I do, to make you mine

Falling so hard so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?

Even though I was singing it because I was in love, I realised who I was singing it too, I was singing it to Erica, I could see her there with tears of joy in her eyes, and she ran up to me and kissed me straight on the lips, the funny thing was I didn't let go of her, I put my hands on her waist and she put hers around my neck, we just kept on kissing and it kinda went all down hill from there.

Then I realised something, I was falling in love with Erica all over again.

**Awwww, sorry if you found that quite short but I as long as you enjoy what I wrote, please review and next chapter will be coming soon, bye bye xxxx big shout to my good friends tpatfan and jbabe, love you guys keep going with your stories, you are both super awesome! Bye bye xxxx xxxx**


	10. Girl time! X

**Hey fellow readers, I'm back with a new chapter! This goes out to any girl who loves to party! Enjoy xxxx**

**Chapter 10: Girl time! X**

**Juliet pov:** I was not looking forward about tonight, Nannette has apparently arranged a little surprise for me and when I hear those words coming from her I intend to panic. But she said it was worth it, it was a little surprise before I settle down with the love of my life.

I was going to be spending the night with Nanette and some of the other girls, so I thought it would be nice to hang around with them, like we used to do when we were kids. I was just packing some sleeping gear when my fiance came up behind me kissing my neck. I really felt bad leaving him but I wanted to spend some time with people who I'm not getting married to. Besides he had some of his friends coming over so, win win for both of us.

'Do you have to go?' he asked sadly

'Yes, I told Nanette I was coming over, besides she's organised a little surprise for me' I smiled

'Ye but I want you here' He flirted

'I know you do, but sorry I'm still going,' I smirked 'besides you've got guests coming over too'

'Ye I guess so, but I would much rather have a hot girl in my bed' He flirted

'You mean a stripper or me?' I asked sarcastically

'You' he smiled and about to kiss me until the doorbell rang, and all the guys came in with cans of beer, packets of crisps and one or two DVDs.

'Ok, were here,she's not supposed to be here,now can we get this guy's night started or what?' Said tybalt who I bet is already drunk.

'Ok well I got to go now so have fun sweetie' I giggled

'You too, I love you' He replied leaning in to kiss me

'Come on Romeo were late' said tybalt pulling him to the other room

'The name's Gnomeo' he said sarcastically

I laughed at that comment and walked out the door ready for some girlie time. As I was walking over to the shed I started singing a song about a guy who I'm going to marry but who used to be just a crush of mine.

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

His name is written above my heart  
Like he fell from the stars  
And when he says, "Hello," I can't deny  
That I want him to be mine

He's the sweetest kind of guy  
The sweetest kind of guy  
The more I get to know him  
Well the more I cannot hide  
That he's on my mind every single day-ay  
Hope he never goes away

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heel and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na

Oh, he knows me better than I know myself  
With every word he says I melt  
I've been looking for someone to share my everything  
And I finally found my dream

I can't wait to see his face  
Wait to see his face  
When he looks at me like that  
Oh, I feel like I can faint  
I've got butterflies and they're flying all over the place  
Hope I always feel this way

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heel and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heel and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

When I see him, I go crazy  
Can't control emotions lately  
When our eyes meet, my heart's flying  
Up above the clouds I'm gliding  
All I know is I'm so happy  
Out of everyone he gets me

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heel and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heel and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heel and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

As I finished the song I was already outside the door of Nanette's place. I knocked on the door and she opens it and was amazed to see me, I think she thought I wasn't coming, we went into the house and all of the girls were there, this was gonna be very fun night, it's nice to be around girls other then Gnomeo for a chance, no offence to him I still love him with all my heart but I just needs some time away from him before I make a commitment with him.

All the girls that were there were me,Nanette,Amelia(Featherstone's wife), Maria(Tybalt's girlfriend), Dolly, Gwen, Jessie.

'Wow I can't believe your all here' I said hugging them all

'Well we wouldn't miss this for the world' said Jessie

'Si senora it is good fun to be around girls for a change' Amelia smiled

'Enough chit chat, let's get this party started!' Nanette shouted as we joined in, the night was a blast! We gave each other make overs, we danced we sang, we ate, we drank, we even watched a horror movie called dead science and I had to say it was super scary! After the film we were all still pumped but a little freaked out by the movie. We did everything we expected to do on a girl's night, except for one thing.

'So,now what do we do?' Gwen asked

'I have no idea' Maria replied

'I know' I smiled

'What?' Dolly asked

'We can have a singing competition' I suggested

'Great idea!' Jessie shrieked

'Lets do it!' Shouted Nanette slightly drunk

We got the karaoke working and we all sang alone and I had to say the girls sounded really good. We all sang different songs,

Maria=real gone by Sheryl crow

Amelia=Americano by lady gaga

Dolly=toxic by Brittney spears

Gwen=Drove all night by Celine Dion

Jessie=rolling in the deep by Adele

Nanette=last Friday night by Katy Perry

And last but not least, me! I decided to sing one of my favourites, call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I' trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

After I sung I got quite a good applause from the girls, I was glad Nanette arranged, this is why I put her as my maid of honour, Gwen and Jessie as my bridesmaids, Amelia and dolly are the caterers and Maria as the flower girl, I have had a wonderful night and it has been a great one before the greatest day of my life.

**Gnomeo Pov:**

I admit I have had a great time with the guys before I was taking a big step in my life, me and the boys did all sorts tonight, we drank, we watched films, talked and ate, perfectly a guy's night.

'Hey gnomeo, can I ask u a question?' Tybalt asked

'Sure shoot' I smiled

'Who's gonna be your best man?' He asked and all the guys just stared at me, I admit it was kinda scary how there doing that but I had to give the an answer .

'Well I haven't really thought about it' I said

'Well your gonna have to pick now senior' Featherstone pointed out

'Ok then I guess...shroom' I stated

'Really? You mean that?thanks buddy!' he bounced

'Good choice' Paris Stated

'Ye well done man' the guys said and we went back to talking.

Of course I did have another option for my best man, someone who I'm best friends with, someone who's always been there for me, someone who knows all my secrets, someone I can trust. And I knew who fitted that description, I needed Benny!

I know I was angry at him but at the end of the day he's still family but I had no idea where he'd gone, I really miss having him around, he always made me laugh or always be there for me when I needed him, Benny was perfect for best man. But I couldn't do that, not after what he did to Juliet, as I was thinking, I walked out of the room, into my bedroom and started to sing one of my favourite songs, as I sung it I thought about the love of my life, but mostly I was singing to my best friend.

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah!

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)

Me and Benny used to sing that song all the time when we were kids, singing it just makes me feel bad for what I did to him, I needed to find him, but first I needed to discuss it with Juliet.

**well there you go! Oh and if you haven't heard of some of these songs, look em up there awesome, hope you enjoyed xxxxxxxxxx next chapter coming soon bye for now =) **


	11. The truth

**Buenos Dias my fellow readers, just a warning this chapter may be sad or cute, which ever way, enjoy =)**

**Chapter 11: The truth **

**Benny pov: ** The next morning, I felt like I was in heaven, I was in love with a beautiful girl, I was over Juliet (or so I thought) and I could go back to the garden and apologise for my actions, especially to Juliet and gnomeo. But this morning I was sitting down at the kitchen table reading when Erika walk in looking more cute as she was last night.

'Morning gorgeous' I smiled

'Good morning to you' she smiled 'I see you slept well'

'Course I did, I slept with you' I joked, she came to me and kissed me and sat on my lap. She was so beautiful I even forgot why we broke up in the first place.

'So what happens now?' She asked

'What do you mean'I asked

'I mean are you going back to the garden, and apologise?'

'Of course I am I just need to talk to gnomeo first'

'Not the best idea babe'

'I know but I need to tell him I'm more sorry then I've ever been to him in my life, also to Juliet, I didn't even know what love was until I met you...' just like that I put my hand over my mouth and looked at Erika who was sitting there with a blank look on her face.

'Did you just say that you love me?' She asked

'Ummm... Well...' at full speed she kissed on the lips

'I love you too' she smiled

'You do?' I asked

'Of course I do, we shouldn't have broken up' she smiled

'I agree with you, let's say you and me are back together'

'I'd love that'

I knew we were meant to be, she was so like me in so many ways, she shared the passion of racing and fighting and she was just beautiful.

'But I need to go and apologise to everyone' I said

'I know, I'm sure they'll forgive you' she smiled

'What if they don't? What if no one ever forgives me? No one would ever want anything to do with me again?' I said starting to panic.

'Ok, first of all that's an overreaction and secondly your family to them, of course there gonna forgive you' she smiled

'I just wish no one would have found out about this' I said sadly

'Well these things happen I guess' she said sadly

'Hang on... how did everybody find out?' I said, I didn't realise that because the only person I told was... Oh my God!

'Ummm... not sure' she mumbled, but I wanted to know the truth

'Erika... did you or did you not tell everyone that I was in love with Juliet?' I said in a very low tone

'I may have told one or two gnomes' she mumbled

'WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I TRUSTED YOU! I screamed at her

'Look Benny ...' she started 'it was a mistake and I'm so sorry'

'Why would you do this? Was it because I left you?' I asked, she just stood there with her eyes filling with water

'Yes... No... I don't know' she sighed 'I'm sorry, I guess I'm just confused'

'Well thanks to your confusion, it's because of you my family hates me, my cousin doesn't want anything to do with me and I let the girl that I love slip away' I said flipping out at her, then I realised I said I love Juliet

'Wait, I thought you said you love me' she cried

'Well I guess we're both confused' I said in a low tone

'Benny please I swear I'm so sorry'she cried

'Well you should have thought of that when you took advantage of me' I frowned

'How the hell did I take advantage of you?' She frowned

'By telling everyone about My secret, you knew Gnomeo wouldn't like it and have everybody back him up, which leaves me upset and only one place left to turn... you!'I explained

'Is that how you see me?' she asked hurt by what I just said

'Yes, because you still love me'

'So what if I did, don't deny you love me too' she frowned

'What makes you think I love you?' I asked

'YOU HAD SEX WITH ME!' She screamed, she had a point there

'True, but I did that out of loneliness' I stated

'What about the song you were singing to me?'

'I just like that song'

'Oh come on Benny, admit that you love me'

'I don't love you, I never did and I never will!' I stated

'You don't mean that' she frowned

'Yes I do' I frowned 'Because I'm in love with someone else, and that someone is Juliet!'

' oh Benny come on she doesn't love you! She loves Gnomeo!'

'Maybe but I have to tell her,' I said grabbing my coat

'No Benny wait...' she said

'Oh and I hope I never have to see you again' I frowned leaving her place, I walked back to my place feeling a lot of regret on how I treated Erika, but she deserved it, she lied to me told everyone about My secret and then took advantage of me, but I felt like I couldn't stay mad at her forever, it's I was... No way, no way was In love with her, I love Juliet, do I? As I was walking home I started singing a song that reminded me of the girl I was in love with.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

_[Verse 2:]_  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

But I didn't know if it was Erika, or Juliet?

**Well there you go, what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter xxx this chapter is for Jbabe, I know you love drama scenes so this was for you, love ya girl xxx plz review after reading xxxx**


End file.
